cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Shimmer and Shine: The Lost Episode
I know you all know the show Shimmer and Shine the adventures of twin genies granting wishes for their best friend Leah and also making mistakes along the way. Well one day my kids and I were watching the show. The theme song was totally different and had the singing in a deep voice. It sounded like a man was singing the theme song.So I saw Shine kicking Leah in the theme song. So the TV started flashing when the episode began and I saw Leah walking around acting like she didn't know what she was doing but then the TV shut off. My heart was beating fast when I saw that. So the TV came on again and the episode started with Shimmer, Shine, and Leah in Zahrahmay Falls playing a video game with Zac and Kaz. Leah brought it from home. Zac mentioned he won more times than all of them. Leah granted her first wish for the day. Shine granted the wish and said Boom Zahrahmay! in a weird awkward disturbing way. The wish was to enter the video game. As they were in the video game a bullet came aiming toward Zac's head. So he was dead. Leah started crying but she got over it. Because she still had Kaz, Shimmer and Shine. They started walking into a castle and video game music came on. Apparently this was a trick for them to meet a witch. Leah said "What the f***" because this she knew that this wasn't usual in the game. Kaz saw some rum on the floor. He thought it was a power up but he didn't know what it was. So he drank it and was drunk for the rest of the episode he started wandering off into the game and died. Leah said "Kaz wait!" Very loudly so the saw the witch and Shimmer started screaming that Leah and Shine's ears were bleeding. She then saw an elephant in the castle an her head smacked into the elephant's but. But she wasn't dead they tried to find a way out of the castle but it was to late the witch or queen of the castle told the guards to surround them Leah wished out of the castle Shimmer granted her wish now. But the screen turned into G major and she said Boom Zahrahmay in a scary way. But Swiper tried to stop them Leah shouted uh oh that sounds like Swiper the Fox! That sneaky fox will try to swipe your genie powers. My friend Dora the Explorer showed me how to stop Swiper. She turned to the audience and said "We need your help to stop Swiper you have to say Swiper no Swiping! Say it with us!" Swiper no Swiping the three yelled but it didn't work. Dora came and stopped Swiper. Dora, Boots and Kate shouted Yay! They got on the genie carpet and the zoomed off. Leah knew that there were other lands in this game so they zoomed to Sugar Rush. As they entered Sugar Rush Leah suggested that they weren't going back the other land. This part was weird they started seeing Shopkins. The TV had stick so we shut it off. 1 minute later my children were crying because of the episode. It was too scary. So we were reading stories. 3 hours later we turn the TV back on so as I saw Shopkins they were running away from Ralph so as Num Noms. Num Noms were running with Shopkins. So Ralph told everyone that he won't hurt them Vannelopee explained it to all off them. Shimmer, Shine and Leah were all worried. So the Shopkins and Num Noms went back on their bleachers to watch the race Kooky Cookie came up to the three and asked them if they were racers. The rest of the Shopkins from Season 1 asked them if they were racers. They all headed back on the bleachers. Vannelopee saw them and introduced her to them she shook Shimmer's hand now Shimmer has become a glitch too. The race began and the three watched the race. Some bugs from another game started flying into the game everyone had to exit the land. But since Vannelopee and Shimmer are glitches they can't exit the game. An announcer with a deep voice said you have 10 seconds to exit the game as the time went by Vannelopee and Shimmer died in the game the only words I remember them shouting was NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! So this means that their executed the game is lost and the whole land is executed As the rest exited the game they died slowly. My children cried in disbelief as they saw that. My son and daughter asked me if they could sleep with me in my room. My room was pitch black. We couldn't see each other my son tripped down the stairs along with my daughter on the way to my room. I called 911 immediately for the ambulance. They came in a rush to my house and asked me the problem. My children were in the emergency room in the hospital they were crying and I was crying. Luckily they were ok. So we went to bed and from that day on I will still remember Shimmer and Vannelopee screaming NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! And they got executed and the game was lost Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost Books